Sealed With A Kiss
by NyakoDomi
Summary: Sasunaru: When Ino tries to use one of her clans Jutsus to seal her destiny with Sasuke, Naruto accidently gets in the way – so Naruto and Sasuke find themselves bonded by the Yamanaka justu which will enable them to switch bodies by a kiss. And if they don't kiss eachother twice a day, they'll both die if kissed by someone else. And mutual love is the only way to break it...
1. Ch1-Sealing-Kiss-Jutsu of the Yamanakas

_**Summary:**_

**When Ino decides to use one of the Yamanaka clans Forbidden Jutsus, to seal her destiny with Sasuke, but Naruto accidently gets in the way – Naruto and Sasuke find themselves bonded by the now unbreakable justu which will enable them to switch bodies by a kiss. And further ago, in case they don't kiss eachother twice a day, they'll both die if kissed by someone else.**

**Oh, right – the **_**only**_** way for them to surely survive is for them to mutually fall in love with eachother…**

_**Author's Note:**_

**Bear with me, there will not be any **_**big action**_** just yet (and this chapter might seem a little boring…) but this **_**will**_** be necessary for the story to develop.**

**Hope you'll enjoy reading it! ^^**

**Oh! Almost forgot…**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I DO NOT Own **_**Naruto**_** or any character overall from the series, the only one who has the right to say a claimer to this is **_**Masashi Kishimoto**_**.**

**So… On with the story…**

Sealed with a kiss

Chapter 1

Sealing-Kiss-Jutsu of the Yamanaka's

Ino's POV

Damn. _Damn_ I tell ya.

Well, the day when my whole _world_ fell apart started at our breakfast at home.

We were chatting in a normal way when the subject drifted onto the various shinobi in the leaf.

"I wonder why you're not so good friends anymore... you and Sakura, I mean." my dad said. I muttered something close to name-calling and dad chuckled, and he said something about 'rivalry' while mom said something like 'maidens hearts'.

"...to think that you all have become so mature and grown up..." mom said and had some kinda reminiscing look in her face. I frowned.

"Mom, come on! We're like sixteen, don't act like an old lady with grandchildren." I took another rice ball from the table.

"Aw, don't be like that sweetie! I mean look at all you young people! You and all your friends... like Kakashi's group. And Kurenai's and Might Gai's..." Naruto had been off training with Jiraya, Sakura have Tsunade as a mentor and Sasuke became Kakashi's apprentice. The other teams of chunins are still advancing as ever...

"But I can't compete with them." I snapped at her. My parents and also I winced a little at those words. I didn't really mean it, but that's how I felt. Some months ago, Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura all went to where they suspected that Orochimaru was hiding. Sure they struggled a bit, at least what I know from what Sakura told me. She said that she and Kakashi took care of that four-eye... Right, his name was Kabuto. Since their last time Orochimaru had gotten stronger, and in one part Sasuke was apparently in a pinch, but got saved from Naruto by one Giant Rasengan. Kabuto almost got away, but Sakura finished him off.

Although, Naruto acted as a distraction against Kabuto so that Sakura would have a chance to sneak behind him. Before Kabuto got defeated, he made sure that one big blow hit Naruto in the stomach...

Compared to that, I'm just a weakling...

Ah! Sorry, I'm drifting off here...

Well I was...

Right

Mom gave me an uncertain look before she said;

"What do you mean you can't compete with them? You've trained as a kunoichi your whole life, and you have become a great ninja, and a fine young woman" I looked at my parents. Their gazes were warm and proud with no traces of doubt. It made me happy, but still...

"...Then why won't Sasuke acknowledge me? Or see me attractive. I want him to love me!" Maybe I sounded grumpy and spoiled, but heck - he saw all girls as nuisances and practically only paid attention to Kakashi, some few other shinobi he saw worthy - and of course it includes Naruto. Nowadays he was always around Naruto. No one knew what happened that day between them, three years ago; when Sasuke was about to leave the village to go with Orochimaru, and Naruto together with Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji and Lee followed him. After that, Sasuke seemed to have no interest whatsoever to avenge his clan by killing Itachi. He and Naruto kept on being frenemies, until Naruto left to train with Jiraya. After that, Sasuke barely talked to anyone except Tsunade and Kakashi. All he did was train, train, pass out from exhaustion and eat pills containing nutrients.

I'm glad Naruto returned. But I'm sad that I'm not important enough for Sasuke to have been able to return him to his normal self before Naruto did it.

My parents exchanged one look with each other, and then my father said;

"Ino, do you think Sasuke has anyone he's interested in? And more importantly, if he ever has kissed someone before?" Now, that took me by surprise. But something in my dad's eyes made me spell out.

"Not one single girl. I know he doesn't hate me, but he always seems to think I'm annoying. And a kiss..." on that part I was uncertain, but as said before: he really had no interest in any girl. But... There was that one time when Naruto accidently kissed him because a guy by mistake hit his leg when he was only inches away from Sasuke...

Naah, that couldn't possibly be counted!

"...No he haven't kissed anyone. I'm certain."

My parents looked at each other one more time, and then said

"What if... We knew a way to make him fall in love with you, with no fail?"

*Time skip*

"I swear I saw it here somewhere..." dad mumbled. We were in our clan's basement, and dad had taken me to the very far back behind all the shelves and down yet another set of stairs to a small storage room I never knew we had here. I've been down to the basement sometimes before with Shikamaru and Choji to see if we could find any scroll with a good jutsu in it, and we had been at this part too. but never noticed a hatch in the floor.

Oh well.

While dad was rummaging through a big box that I earlier saw him unlocking with some keys and what looked like a jutsu-seal, I scanned the area. Dusty. Dirty. Filthy. Piles of scrolls and heaps of old rusty weapons - I supposed this room wasn't used on a regular basic.

"Ah! Found it!"

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at dad. He had a big scroll in his hands, and held it firmly while he proceeded in locking the box. I could see on the scroll that it was old, but it didn't seem to be well-used. It was held together firmly by a locked chain that was wrapped around like a cross, like the normal way of wrapping presents.

"Hey that. honestly dad, what is that? It's not some kinda Love-potion-recipe-thingy, right? I don't want Sasuke to return my feelings because of a spell or a genjustu. "I said. When I was younger, there was a time that I seriously wanted Sasuke to like me so badly that I was prepared to do even that, but I've grown up. My dad chuckled.

"No need to worry Ino, this is just a jutsu that sets you into a situation that surely will bond you together and have you fall in love with each other with no doubt. Flawless I tell you. But it doesn't mean that you will have him falling for you head over heels, but he definitely will not fall for someone else, and when the jutsu is complete, he won't set his eyes on anyone else. And that love will most likely be strong enought to last a lifetime"

I looked at my dad amazed. I mean, does it really exist a jutsu with that strong power..?

".What's the catch?" I said, doubting. At first, dad didn't answer. It looked as if he was thinking of how to say it in the best way.

". The kiss." He said. "The person you are aiming for should not have had a kiss with someone else before, and certainly not with more than one person. Meaning that the required kiss will have to be both persons first kiss at all, except if they've already shared their first and not kissed anyone since then." At this part, I started to blush. I was to kiss Sasuke, and let him steal my first kiss at the same time as I stole his? Dad kept on talking, and now I knew that this was important, I would have to remember what he told me.

"Only one of the two involved in the jutsu is needed to have feelings of affection for the other person, but both might as well work. But if none of the two have feelings for the other, it will be cancelled out, so that part is okay because you're already attracted to Sasuke. The jutsu is a mixture of a very advanced seal and the power of using jutsus involving the mind. Also." my dad seemed to hesitate before he continued;

"This is a forbidden jutsu handed down from the Yamanaka clan. The almost divine power to control who a person will spend the rest of their life with is fearsome. and mostly because there is no need for a Yamanaka to be tied in a seal. Actually, the jutsu is more effective when two people outside of the Yamanaka clan are exposed to and bonded by the power." My dad took a deep breath before he said;

"The jutsu itself is easy, but you need a lot of concentration while performing the seal. And also, you need to have the perfect timing on your kiss. Sasuke will have to be conscious" at that part I frowned. 'How would he ever let me close enough for kissing reach?', "Or else there will be some bad parts in it all. And please you rather not let anyone see you perform the jutsu. I don't know how Lady Tsunade would react on me teaching you such a jutsu. well, that's the first part." I looked at dad confused.

"There is more?!" I squeaked with slight panic. Dad chuckled.

"No need to worry, as long as you get the first part, involving performing the jutsu with success, there's nothing to worry about. But when it's done, please come directly to me with Sasuke and I'll tell you guys more."

Reluctantly, dad handed me the scroll. We went up the stairs and he shut the hatch closed. We went out of the basement and then - he handed me a key.

"That's the key to the scroll's lock. Take care of both of them - it wouldn't be good having these falling into the wrong hands." He said and started to head into the city. I hadn't realized that it was almost noon. good we had the day off today, that meant I could already start practice!

"Oh, and just for your information." I turned around when hearing dad's voice. He looked me straight into the eyes and had a serious look.

"You can try to do the jutsu over and over again on the same person without succeeding, but that's okay. However. if you against all odds were to bond yourself or Sasuke with someone else. let's say that 'Data' can't get 'overwritten'. Once the seal is performed, you can't turn it back. There's no way of breaking it. So. use it wisely." I looked at my dad's fading back as he went towards the city.

No way of breaking it?

. Well - that only meant I wasn't allowed to screw up! I started grinning while going to the Yamanaka training ground. And while there I unlocked the chains and started reading the jutsu.

" _'Ketsugō Kokoro no Jutsu'_?** I don't wanna cry out something like _that_ while performing it. " I said to myself, then I started training on that damn seal.

If only by then I knew what would happen…

_**Author's Note:**_

**To begin with, I'd like to confess that this is my **_**First**_** Fanfic, so please go easy on me ^^'**

**I'd like to thank my close friend and BETA – **_**Codenamemise**_** , whom helped me with this.**

**And also…**

**** "**_**ketsugō kokoro no jutsu**_**" means **_**binding hearts together,**_** and I give all credit for the name to Mise.**

**I hope you guys liked it, I'll continue doing **_**Sealed With A Kiss**_** soon, but first I'll wait until I have at least 7 reviews before that *chuckle***

**Until next time ~**

**C ya! /**_**Domi**_


	2. Ch2 - Always Wearing A Frown

_**Author's Note:**_

**Well I decided to go on with the 2****nd**** chap whether you guys like it or not.**

_**This one is for important details**_** – like **_**(Spoiler alert! Warning!Warning!)**_** Do you remember how Ino's dad mentioned that **_**at least one person has to be attracted?**_** *smirk***

**I decided to write this chapter **_**in Narrators Point Of View**_**, but later on it'll turn into a **_**normal**_** one when the story goes **_**'Back to Ino!'**_

_**I Promise**_** that in the next one **_**the jutsu**_** will take place, and with some major luck it might be funny to read**_** (Don't worry – me and my BETA will try coming up with something amusing)**_

**So with no further go..-**

**Oh right, **_**(damn…)**_

_**Disclaimer: As you might already conclude by the noting, I do not own Naruto or any of the characters or the events that Masashi Kishimoto has made before. Deal with it.**_

**Chapter 2 – Always Wearing a Frown**

"Narrator's POV"

Sasuke let a sigh make its way out from his lips while staring at the pale, old ceiling in his room from his bed. This day, unbeknown to the raven, was going to change his life for...

...

Well, the rest of his life...

_*Ahem*_ anyway...

While the heir to the Uchiha clan was unwary about this, he was plainly spending his free day from missions in his room at the big mansion, not really caring about getting out of bed, so he was only clad in his pajamas and a frown.

The raven quietly asked to no one in particular why he actually was in his bed_. 'Really, don't I have anything else to do nowadays? Like - I don't know, maybe read or hang out with some friends, maybe go to a movie, even take a girl out on a dat-'_

Sasuke stopped his own thoughts and grimaced to the mere thought. No way was he_ ever_ gonna ask a girl out, neither agree if the request was directed to him. They were all desperate for him but didn't even know him, they only saw "Sasuke Uchiha - Valedictorian, Genius, probably the hottest to have ever existed, _and_ rich"

The perfect person

And if not, they all dreamt to mould him to their own satisfaction until he became like they wanted him. He shuddered at the mere thought_. 'I'll never get together with a girl'_ he promised to himself.

But still, that was not enough reason why he was home alone doing nothing.

But who would he hang out with then?

No one from Gai's group qualified in his opinion - Lee was way too hyper and "youthful", and right now Sasuke was pretty sure that Neji would just make him annoyed.

Kurenai's then...

... That dog-brat Kiba or the fly Shino? Or the shy Hinata?

Rather not...

And neither Chouji.

Shikamaru was alright, but he was probably playing some strategic game with Sarutobi.

So then there was...

That _total moron_, Naruto.

So - Sasuke furrowed his brows, sighed a little bit deeper than he had done before, and even closed his eyes.

But why would our shinobi with the well-known good poker face have this sort of reaction, hm?

That was easy. 'cuz even though he didn't want to, he couldn't avoid thinking about the incident that happened some few months before this day.

_*Flashback with Narrator*_

_Team 7 had headed to the Hidden Sound, and as they had predicted, Orochimaru was there with his crony Kabuto. Well you've heard from Ino about this, right? Sasuke and Naruto took care of Orochimaru, and it turned out that they really complemented each other. Sasuke's chidori was able to stretch into a lance shape, and with Naruto's clones backing him up, they finally had Orochimaru letting his guard down enough for the Uchiha to pierce a chidori-lance into his chest. _

_It probably punctured his lung, but they were never to find out, because Naruto charged forward and planted a Giant Rasengan in the stomach of the sanin. But the fight against their opponent had tired the raven out. Unlike Naruto, he didn't have a truly amazing amount of chakra in him, and he was nearly dried out of it now. Same went for Kakashi, so they stepped aside to let Sakura and Naruto take care of the medicin shinobi._

_Naruto still hadn't caught his breath after the last rasengan he had fired off, which somewhat worried Sasuke, but Naruto said he didn't need him worrying about that while having a troubling time standing himself. So Sasuke let him fight._

"Usuratonkatchi" Sasuke mumbled now when he thought back.

_The fight didn't last more than maybe fifteen minutes, and even though it may have looked like Kabuto had the upper hand, they turned the fight to their favor and defeated him._

_Although he had made sure a lethal attack had stricken the dobe._

_The Kyuubi made sure he stayed alive, but he was in coma for a whole month when they got back. Sasuke didn't eat, _or_ train, _or_ socialize at all - he only sat next to Naruto's bed, only eating when the nurses threatened to otherwise throw him out of the hospital, even though his name had influence _and _he could use money to stay. He had told Sakura and Kakashi _not_ to tell anyone that he was _'permanently' _visiting Naruto, because that might would've made other people worry about his own health._

_Not that he cared what they thought._

_But Naruto did however._

_Sleeping was solved by him passing out from fatigue next to Naruto from time to time._

_And while he was there, he kept on regretting not being able to help the Uzumaki in front of him. He kept on waiting patiently, but soon started to get worried. Why wouldn't that dobe wake up? So one day he mumbled to his friend:_

_"Usuratonkatchi, you better wake up soon. How will you keep up with me if you don't train for a whole month?" he ignored telling that he hadn't trained all that time either..._

_No response from the blonde. Sasuke frowned. Weren't there anything he could say to gain a reaction?_

_And then he remembered 'The incident three years ago'. They had made a silent promise to never talk about it, but now was probably a good time, right?_

_"Dobe... You remember three years ago? At the battle in the Valley Of The End?" Sasuke looked for any signs of the young male reacting. Swallowing his pride, the Uchiha grabbed the blonde's hand and continued;_

_"How you tricked me in the end? When I was in second state and was up against a disguised clone looking like you when you've unleashed the nine tailed fox?" a small nerve at Naruto's left eye twitched and Sasuke continued with newfound motivation:_

_"You then made tons clones show up all over the place, and my chakra started running low, but I still didn't leave the second state._

_But when I finally did, the real you showed up and pinned me to the ground. And you…" now he felt Naruto's hand clench._

_"kissed me..." a frown showed up at Naruto's face, and he started to stir awake. Sasuke let go of his hand. Naruto looked up at Sasuke, still not fully awake, and then mumbled "god morning Sasuke..." and looked out the window. Pitch black outside._

_"You were in coma, dobe" Sasuke looked as his face gained an expression of chock, and he turned quiet for a moment. But then he turned to him with a smile._

_"Well, in that case... It's good that I woke up again. Right?" Naruto's smile didn't look sincere; it was probably just forced out._

_"hn... You're much quieter when you're asleep."_

_"Wha- Why you!"_

_*End of flashback*_

Sasuke finally raised himself from his bed, and averted his eyes from the ceiling to the window.

It was raining a little... Not exactly what you would call good weather. But he could still go out. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and then walked over to the wardrobe. Out of there, he chose a pair of everyday clothes and put them on. The pajamas were left at the bed. He then left the house, still wearing a frown.

~ Meanwhile.

The blonde Yamanaka gave a sigh. She had trained on that damn annoying jutsu for three days, just to make sure she would pull it off right. The hand signs were the usual familiar ones, but as her father had told her, it was the timing that did the trick.

Judging by the descriptions in the scroll, she had to make the signs and then place two fingers on the targeted person's lips. This would turn the person to a dazed state, making it easier to, in the events when the jutsu wasn't meant to be between the caster and the target, move the target closer to the person who was to seal the jutsu with a kiss.

"_'When the intimate action of pressing lips together has been made, resulting in the kiss acting as the technique's seal, the souls, bodies and minds will be connected by a red string. And for all next upcoming events when the intimate action that sealed the jutsu is made, turmoil will occur in the respective bodies and souls, making both minds neglect their own vessels'_ ..." Ino read out loud.

"Really... WHAT does THAT mean?!" she exclaimed to no one in particular. This jutsu might turn out to be the death of her - well, figuratively...

With an exasperated sight she closed the scroll and wrapped the chains around it, finishing it all off by fastening the lock to the chain, making sure no one would be able to read the scroll with the powerful jutsu.

"I have as many chances as possible, right? Might as well make a move already" The blonde haired girl said, and headed into the city.

'_Although… one thing is still bothering me...'_ the Yamanaka thought. She remembered what her dad had told her two days before.

'_The person you are aiming for should not have had a kiss with someone else before, and certainly not with more than one person. Meaning that the required kiss will have to be both persons first kiss at all, except if they've already shared their first and not kissed anyone since then.'_ That obviously meant that if Sasuke _had_ kissed someone, then she would be screwed. And Ino came to think about that small accident between Sasuke and Naruto when they had all passed onto being _genins (Well, they thought, before the tests their new senseis gave them at least… )_. Could that be counted? She hoped not, because – as mentioned – Sasuke hanged out with Naruto a lot nowadays. If they were together when she would perform the jutsu, and their _'first kiss'_ counted, _and_ they were to accidently kiss eachother…

That would be the end of her.

_**Author's Note:**_** This text was seriously important, and at least **_**(so far still counting)**_** 1837 words. -_-'**

**This time I'm aiming for **_**15 reviews in total**_**, hoping I'll **_**keep**_** my readers and **_**maybe**_** get some new ones too ^^**

**I hope this'll turn out okay…**

**Oh! Really **_**small OMAKE (Means Bonus in Japanese, typical extra stuff added in the end of chapters)**_

**When my Friend & Beta Mise got my text she first thought that I had written wrong on **_**Narrator**_**, and that I would've actually meant **_**Naruto *chuckle***_

**Can't blame her, neither of has English as native language after all (but we do speak it fluently – suckers!) **

**Please speak your opinion, I've noticed that I start grinning like a fool when reading reviews, and I don't complain to that behavior… **_***smirk***_

_**C ya! /Domi **_


	3. Ch3 - Finally The Fatal Day

**Author's note: This chapter took me quite some time to do. I've had two busy weeks and no time to write, so it's been quite dull.**

**And also, I still didn't have any idea how the jutsu would be performed, because the characters couldn't chat too much and I didn't want it to suddenly happen either.**

**I mean, it can't be like**_** "Ino meets Sasuke, Naruto is there but she performs the jutsu and when she's about to kiss Sasuke Naruto comes in the way like SURPRICE! The jutsu is sealed and there you have it."**_

**But I did thankfully solve it ^^**

**Now this chapter took me like 17 Microsoft Word pages so it is **_**way**_** longer than my other chapters so far, and I put down a lot of work to make it as good as possible.**

**I hope you'll all like it – so after the disclaimer, **_**enjoy…**_

**Disclaimer: What a bother, but if you really don't know – I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in the series or this fiction.**

Sealed With A Kiss

Chapter 3

**Finally The Fatal Day**

Naruto's POV

Naruto woke up while the sun was shining at his face from the window. However, it wasn't the sun that woke him from his slumber, like in the movies when people start to stir because the sun is at their eyelid. The scene of his awakening wasn't that calm.

"No... Sasuke no..." he groaned in his sleep. He twisted and turned around, dreaming. Then, he suddenly woke up, by jerking himself up in a sitting position in one swift movement, opening his eyes widely, crying out -

"Sasuke NO!"

Naruto stared right in front of him shocked.

"... A dream..?" he asked, in a way trying to convince himself and by doing so be able to calm down. The dream he had dreamt just a moment ago had been...

Unpleasant, to say the least. Sasuke had come to haunt his dreams more frequently recently. Sure, some of their encounters in his sleep had been very...

...Intimate...

*ahem*

But this morning seemed to have another theme to it than those wet-dreams that was to his dismay way too familiar to Naruto for his own liking by now.

This time, the dream was more like a nightmare of the day he and some other of his friends, including Bushy-Brows and Kiba, had tried to get Sasuke back. Sure it was three years ago, but he remembered it as good as yester... I mean...

Well, kind of like the day before yesterday...

**Argh! Drift-off!**

In the dreams he was up against Sasuke, just like that time, and they fought. And Sasuke would've seemed superior. But Naruto didn't come up with the trick of making a clone look like him when the Nine-Tailed fox's power had been slightly released. Sasuke had been ready to kill him, he had.

Naruto tried to wipe the look of Sasuke, with cold eyes being ready to slice his throat off with a kunai, from his mind, heaving himself out of bed and stumbling to the kitchen. Still shaking, he prepared some boiling water and took out an instant-cup of ramen with miso flavor for breakfast. Noticing that it was the last piece of ramen he had, he decided to get out shopping some more later. While waiting for the water to get done, he went back to his room to get changed.

He took the usual clothes, in orange and black, representing himself in clothing like no other thing could. A big grin made its way to his lips as he checked on his reflection in a mirror.

Actually, he wasn't half-bad in his looks. Being a natural blond was quite something in Konoha, most other people had black, brown or colored, and his hairs color had a nice tone, practically having the capability to radiate light. His skin was evenly tanned, from being out often, and he knew that it was smooth. He was well-built, not too thin, not too much of a biff, his muscles showing and flexing just perfectly under his skin. Three whisker-marks on each cheek, the most typical part of his own look, and the cerulean eyes. The eyes were beautiful, but Naruto didn't realize that himself. They were open and kind, and could show feelings such as joy, anger and sadness like no other pair could. The eyes were so blue everything else with the same color seemed grey and dead compared to them. Naruto flashed another big grin before heading back to his breakfast.

He poured the cup in the water.

...

_*mumbles*_ I mean the water in the cup.

And so, he started his three minutes wait. While doing so, his mind went railing to the dream he had had before waking up today.

'_Why do I keep on dreaming 'bout Sasuke all the time..? I mean, sure, he seriously scared me at the Valley of The End, but I fixed that up, right?_' Naruto thought.

*Flashback*

_After the kiss, he had left Sasuke pretty stunned. Naruto had been straddling him, but Sasuke could still move himself from the situation at any time, and they both knew that._

_"I tell you that Konoha wants you back..."_

_"...hey-"_

_"And Sakura too, I promised her god damnit."_

_" Oi-"_

_"So why won't you listen to me? Huh? We could train together, become strong together. I mean look at _me_ - from being the genin with the lowest grades I'm on par with you now!"_

_"Dobe, if you could just-"_

_"Just give me time Sasuke... We can become your family. We need you."_

_"Naruto, why..?"_

_Naruto lowered himself onto his elbows, and looked deeply into his rival's eyes, trying to see what Sasuke was thinking. Mentioned raven was petrified by the heat that was radiated from Naruto's nose which was touching his own, and he was starting to feel a warm feeling being spread throughout his body._

_"You haven't cared a shit about what I've said up until now, and I'll probably sound pathetic. But we're both so damn stubborn, so if I give in then maybe you will too." a faint blush started to form on Naruto's cheeks._

_"Sasuke... This time just screw Konoha, don't give a fuck about Sakura... Just..._

_Come back for _me_, ne? I haven't lost someone I care about and you've never experienced having no one to care for you, but I still feel like I know you better than anyone else. And how about if I want you back- if I _need_ you by my side?"_

_Somehow, Sasuke had gone back with Naruto, and although the childish antics, the blond had made Sasuke promise to stay for Naruto by pinky-swear. And so, Naruto had promised to help Sasuke take down Orochimaru and Itachi someday. When they got back to Konoha, everyone gathered around Sasuke, except Naruto, who was a little on the side due to being pushed into that position. Sasuke hadn't realized that he'd been staring at Naruto until the blond moved - holding up his pinky smugly. Then he walked off to Ichiraku's._

*end of flashback*

Naruto let out a big sigh, and then began to eat the cup with ramen in it.

Yeah, the fact that those dreams spoiled his memory of that day wasn't appreciated by the Uzumaki.

The ramen was devoured while he was deep in thoughts. He slurped down the last before he headed out.

Now, to store up with some more pieces of heaven's noodles by the help of the supermarket.

Sakura's POV

Today I had to wake up early.

No, team 7 didn't have anything I had to attend to, but Lady Tsunade had sent me a message saying that she had something to tell me...

_*Shiver*_

When I got there, she told me to keep an eye on that stupid pig, and by that I don't mean Tonton.

No she meant the _blonde_ pig.

Apparently the Yamanaka's have a scroll with some Secret, maybe even _Forbidden_ jutsu in it, and Tsunade was sure that she had seen Ino walking around with is.

Tsunade said that from what she knew, the scroll only had one jutsu in it. I sighed.

"Then what sort of jutsu is it?" I asked my former mentor. "If Ino has been able to get it then it's probably from her father or something. I swear that man spoils her a lot - I think she has even told me that he supports her feelings for Sasuke!" Tsunade's eyes opened widely by that statement, and then a frown came to her face.

"I see... So that's what she's plotting huh..." I looked dumbstruck at her.

"Huh? What?" I asked her. Tsunade looked at me seriously.

"The jutsu in that scroll is able to tie two people's fate together. Once that jutsu has been sealed, it's definitely a matter of _'Until death do you part._ 'I don't have much info on it, but you could say it's the biggest sort of matchmaking there is.

And I suspect that Ino wants to use that scroll to get together with Sasuke."

I stared at my former teacher a moment, trying to understand what she just said.

"So you mean that Ino's dad probably gave her that scroll...?"

"...yes"

"That contains a powerful jutsu which makes you fall in love with each other...?"

"Well...yeah, _something_ like that..."

"And she'll use it on Sasuke?"

"In case she hasn't gotten interested in someone else recently." Tsunade confirmed to me.

One second...

Two seconds...

...And a half...

"LIKE HELL I'LL LET THAT HAPPEN!"

Behind me the papers on the fifth Hokage's desk flew all around the room. Lady Tsunade sighed and started picking them all up.

"What a kid... Poor Sasuke having to put up with their puppy love..."

Ino's POV

Here. We. Go!

Today she was SO going to conquer Sasuke!

Well, she had already said so earlier when she left, but she might as well tell herself again!

However, first off there were some few things that needed to be confirmed.

One: Sakura and Naruto, _must by all means_, be absent!

Two: She and Sasuke shall preferably be all _alone_, making sure that no one will interrupt or interfere with her plan.

Three: _She really_ needed to put the two bottles with aphrodisiac and chloroform away immediately!

*Information to fill you in*

_Like you might already know, aphrodisiac is a liquid used to stimulate sexual desire, and chloroform is known as the substance you usually drench a handkerchief with in criminal matters to make a person unconscious if you press the handkerchief against their mouth. _

_Now, her family just happened to have the recipe for the libido-stimulating drink close at hand, and the chloroform..._

_Well, she found out by taking a whiff and next thing she knew she woke up from a nice nap._

*finished filling you in*

She looked at the bottles once more, and then tucked them into her ninja-weapon purse on her back

Man, just giving Sasuke a small nap would've been SO much easier, _but no! _

"Stupid jutsu..." Ino muttered.

And then, just by coincidence, she spotted the raven. Speaking of the devil...

She had initially decided to head to his house, since he spent a lot of time there, and decided to take the shortcut through the market. But meeting already was fine by her too.

With determination in her eyes, she headed for her target.

Sakura's POV

_WHERE THE HELL WAS SHE?!_

After starting off at the Yamanaka's training ground and after that headed to the family's flower shop, the pink-haired girl had almost ripped of the earlier mentioned strands of hair in fury looking for the blonde with the ominous plan literally in her hands.

She needed to stop her by all means, before it was too late!

And also...

Tsunade would probably never allow it, but Sakura might be able to take a sneak-peak on the jutsu written on the scroll.

If the cherry blossom could learn it, the _she_ would be the one to stay with Sasuke for the rest of her life. And if not, she was sure that at least the effort of stopping Ino's attempt would earn her some more respect from Sasuke, maybe even rising her chance of having him fall in love with her. Sakura giggled at the mere thought.

Then it hit her - if Ino was done practicing on the jutsu, she wouldn't stay at home all day, but try it out as fast as possible.

And which place had the biggest probability of gaining Sasuke's attention and presence?

_The Uchiha Mansion_.

The medic-ninja abruptly stopped and turned in about 90 degrees to her left, changing her direction towards the market instead. That was the shortest way for her to get to Sasuke.

Naruto's POV

Of course.

The supermarket just _had_ to be closed.

_'WHY IS IT CLOSED ON A SUNDAY?!'_ Naruto mentally screamed in frustration, and was actually grabbing his hair due to the same feeling.

He sighed and turned around, leaning backwards until his head rested against the wall.

"Well... Now what?" Naruto muttered, more to himself than to anyone of the people passing by. There was _no way_ he could survive at Ichiraku's for three _meals (Lunch, Dinner and tomorrow mornings' breakfast)_, and this was the last shop in Konoha which he had checked - the other two were closed, I may add.

The only option now was to...

_Eat something else._

By that statement, Naruto's mood dropped instantly, making a frown appear on his facial features. But there wasn't much more of a choice in the matter now was it. He looked at the supermarket's door, as if hoping that the lights would turn on inside and the owner would open the shop and change the sign from _'Closed _to_ 'Open'_.

But of course not. It was a Sunday after all...

Great.

Brilliant.

Super...

A grin made its way to his lips.

_Super._

Well then, even if the _Super_market wasn't open, the _market _should still be, right? Maybe he would be as lucky there as he was on gambling.

And so, Naruto turned out to be the fourth shinobi in a love-drama to head to the square.

Sasuke's POV

You've got to be kidding me. Here I was minding my own business trying to stop thinking about a certain blond when -

"Hi Sasuke~"

I stumble across a blonde I'd rather not think about...

"Hn, Ino..." and just like that day when the chunin exam was to begin, she was suddenly clinging to my shoulders like a Koala-cub or something. She flung her arms against my chest and pressed them against my body so that her own chest pressed against my back.

If she tried to be alluring or attractive by that move, it didn't work.

"I haven't seen you so very often lately Sasuke." She said, almost gloomy_. 'Well, maybe because I try to avoid annoying people'_ I muttered in my mind.

"We need to meet more often! You free now?"

By that, I noticed that something was off in this situation. Kakashi had recently taught us different interrogation techniques and ways to read the body language that would come in handy in different missions. And from Ino's acting I could notice that;

1: rushing quickly and talking faster than usual, and hurrying to mention that we haven't seen each other and rushing about meeting already today?

She was stressed about something.

And

2: she seemed very strain, her eyes were squinting when she smiled and I could even see a sweat-drop make its way down her cheek.

Before I could ask her what was wrong, another annoying character - and just seconds after that also _the one person I didn't feel like meeting right now,_ seemed to see us and headed to us. In the corner of my eye I could see Ino frown.

"Ino... Could you _please_ get off my back? You've done that since we were twelve and I never liked it even then." I muttered. Ino's eyes widened, but she complied and jumped off.

Sakura's POV

_Thank God_ I came up with the idea of heading towards Sasuke's house, or else I would have missed him – _and Ino_ - at the most important moment. I headed towards them with determination, ready to peel off the blonde when she was in my grasp. I saw Ino noticing me, followed by Sasuke. Ino frowned and I smirked.

_Busted, Blondie!_

Sasuke murmured something that made her eyes widen, and then she jumped off my teammate, to my delight. I was almost there now...

And somehow I hadn't noticed at all that my other teammate had decided to accompany us too.

"Sasuke, Ino! Hey guys!" was exclaimed from my right side, and I stopped in my tracks, finally noticing his signature chakra. I turned my head to the side and _sure_, Naruto _had_ joined in.

"...Naruto?" I asked. When hearing my voice he seemed to become startled, and turned likewise his head to my side to see me.

"...Oh, hey Sakura..." he started to scratch the back of his head, obviously already forgetting what Kakashi had told him about that sheepish movement when teaching us about body language. "I didn't see you there... When did you show up?"

I looked at the dolt. Something struck inside me. After my teammates came back after clashing at The Valley Of The End they had almost become inseparable and totally forgetting all about me. Naruto stopped putting '_-chan'_ in the end of the name and sometimes Sasuke seemed to unconsciously refer to me as '_Haruno_'. Naruto's crush for me seemed to end abruptly too. Not that I missed that - I still liked Sasuke, like never before. However, whenever Naruto unconsciously displayed how uninterested he were I got reminded that somewhere down the road; my teammates had left me behind.

"Didn't notice you either, and never thought I would." I retorted. "Tell me, why is Konoha's greatest Ramen-freak found at a market, when he could dig in on a cup of mentioned food?" I said. The sheepish look on his face got more obvious and he began to slightly chuckle.

"Well, I'm out of stock and the supermarket is closed, so here I am!" Ino frowned and Sasuke sighed.

That's Naruto alright.

His gaze wandered onto the rest of us, and then he said:

"Well, what about you guys then?"

_Now afterwards, when everything had become summarized, we all - _except Naruto_ - agreed that this question was the reason behind the following chaos._

Ino's POV

"Ino... Could you _please_ get off my back? You've done that since we were twelve and I never liked it even then."

Sasuke looked at me with cold eyes and I felt my own ones widen. However, I did obey _(reluctantly)_ and placed myself beside him, barely noticing how he put some spare inches space between us. Then I looked at the nuisances heading our way.

_DAMN._

Funny thing was they didn't seem to have noticed the one beside themselves, judging by the look in their eyes.

"Sasuke, Ino! Hey guys!" Naruto shouted and yes, by that it was settled. Sakura flinched a little, heck - she even _stopped in her tracks_, and then turned her head to the side - probably to see if she had heard correctly. Like that was necessary, she should feel his chakra's presence by now.

"...Naruto?" she asked doubly, and the idiot looked startled, he also obviously unbeknown of her presence until now. When they kept talking, while Naruto was scratching his _head (what's with that antics anyway?)_ I asked Sasuke with my guard up towards the two;

"They are both pretty dumbstruck, right Sasuke? Why don't we shake them off while we have the chance?" I asked him, with my eyes on my two other friends which I could unfortunately solely see as eyesores today. They didn't seem to have heard what I had said, luckily enough. However, to my dismay Sasuke's answer didn't come out the way I'd wanted it to.

"Hn... Why should we? What's with the hurry, _Ino_?" Normally I might have even used violence to drag him with me out of the market, but something in his voice and that stoic smirk gave me the chills - you know, like, _the unpleasant _ones, so I decided not.

"-Ramen-freak found at a market, when he could dig in on a cup of mentioned food?" I heard Sakura ask, having missed whatever they'd talked about before due to my small conversation with Sasuke. Naruto started to laugh... No, chuckle is more fitting.

"Well, I'm out of stock and the supermarket is closed, so here I am!"

What? That was a reason to go to the market? I frowned a little, even though I was a little amused by him. That's Naruto for you, I guess. I heard Sasuke let out a small sigh beside me too. Maybe it was just me, but it felt like some of the tension was starting to leave the air.

"Well, what about you guys then?" Naruto continued.

Oh, what I said about the tension? _Strike that, please_.

That was only for seconds, because after that it became much heavier than before.

I looked at Sasuke, who quirked an eyebrow questionably and perhaps curiously too. Then I looked at Sakura.

_That look... _

Yep, it seems like she knew already what I was up to. And I already knew she liked _him (Which was the reason I wanted to avoid her since Tsunade greeted me on the street and seemed to realize what type of scroll I was holding. She probably sent Sakura because of her paper work.)_ And you didn't need to master body language reading to see that she was determined to have my plans for the bachelor cancelled.

And Naruto...

...

Seemed to be here only for his ramen after all _*sweat drop*_

But he could still be a hindrance. After realizing how much closer they had come to each other in the years and that worrying kiss, I was almost starting to worry about they being tied by faith.

Dad had told me that the legend of all people being tied to their special person by a red string is actually true, and that when I'd become older I'd be able to see them, just like him. And apparently, if the jutsu I was going to perform was done on someone with another soul mate the 'Data' would be 'overwritten', as dad had said, mostly to make sure there wouldn't be any loose strings left behind _(literally)._

Meaning, by sealing my string together with Sasuke, two people would be left without a soul-mate, and therefore we can only do it on one person once - otherwise you'd ruin even more people's strings.

And apparently, if you _were_ made for each other and had a red string tying you together, and the jutsu was made on you two, you would probably have an _'Extra-effect'_ which would speed up the process of falling in love.

That wasn't the most worrying part however...

_**Gyaa! Drift off!**_

"Who, me? I've just been taking a walk, when _Ino_ suddenly said she wanted to hang out more...?" Sasuke said, seemingly answering the idiot's question and at the same time questioning me.

This wasn't good.

"Well, maybe you should asks her what she meant by that, Sasuke. I heard from Lady Tsunade that Ino's find a new little _game_ she wants to try out with you... But maybe it would be better if she told us all the _rules_, right?" I felt myself pale.

"Maybe you have some of those written down in a _scroll_, hmm?" I slowly moved my left hand to the bag on my back. From the Yamanaka cla-" in one swift movement I had opened the bag, found the chloroform bottle (_is has an unique shape_), opened the lid, poured a small amount on my finger while closing it again, and moved forward to Sakura, stroking my soaked thumb against her nose.

It took some few seconds for the drug to do its magic, but when those seconds had gone Sakura's eyes rolled unconsciously upwards and I saw her falling. I heard Naruto gasp before he caught her and I saw Sasuke getting tense.

Don't worry, she'll have a nice nap and be up again in no time!" I said. "But before she wakes up, I'm gonna have to borrow _you_ Sasuke..." I said and grabbed his arm. Then I did the same trick with the chloroform on him too, and moved him onto my back.

Naruto got tense now, and almost started to brace himself from an attack. His gaze got stern.

"Ino... You are my friend, but I you are planning to harm Sasuke or Sakura in any way-"

"Naruto... Just this once - trust me." I said interrupting his reluctant threat. "The jutsu I've found that Sakura mentioned will not hurt any one of us. Actually, I'm only going to steal Sasuke's first kiss and change his soul mate to me! So - Sakura is my rival and you always succeed to interrupt things, so if you could please move outta the way-"

I didn't have time to finish that and get away though, because this time Naruto was the one to interrupt. He put one hand on my shoulder and held me sternly. I couldn't see his expression though, because his head was tilted downwards. I could easily smack away his hand, but something in the tension surrounding him made me petrified.

"... I'm sorry, Ino. But have you ever thought about what _Sasuke_ want? You always cling onto him even though he obviously dislikes it, and now you put him to sleep so that you can change into his new soul mate without having him struggling against it? I don't think he'll like that, ya know..." Naruto's voiced had dropped low, and was actually sending shivers down my spine. "And I don't like that either. Now, you are both my friends, but I'll have to stop _you_ from doing something wrong here!" now he turned his gaze upwards, filled with determination.

And that just happened to be when my plan backfired.

You see, that chloroform-sniff I had taken myself was a deep inhale, while Sasuke and Sakura only took small, normal ones. And I had been sure to wipe the remaining liquid off their skin before moving Sasuke onto my back.

Also, like you might know, size and weight matters a lot when dividing into doses - and Sasuke is bigger than me on height and a little on weight. And as a medical-ninja, Sakura's body has slightly adapted itself to easier get infiltrating liquids out of the system.

What I'm trying to say here is that they were both already waking up again.

"Shit!" I... Well, yeah - cursed. There was no time to deal with Naruto now. I made a run for it while Sasuke was starting to stir awake on my back and left Naruto with Sakura.

"...what is going on..?" Sasuke said groggily close to my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"...don't worry Sasuke, we'll be home soon" I said, hoping he might fall asleep again; maybe mistaking my voice for his mothers and think it's a dream.

_Well, bad move_.

"...wait... I live alone..."

And the enchantment was broken.

"wha_- INO! LET ME DOWN RIGHT NOW_!" I admit; having his lips close to my ear wasn't as alluring anymore. Due to the sharp noise i let him go by mistake, and he fell to the ground. Clearly awake or not, the drug was still functioning a little...

And it hit me. _THIS was my chance_!

He was awake but not fully to his senses, not enough to struggle. I moved myself closer to him and started to do the hand signs necessary for the sealing jutsu, my eyes locked to his lips. When fully done and double checking in my mind if I had done all the signs in the right order, I placed two fingers against his lips. Something in his eyes flickered, but then got a distant look, meaning he was zoning out. My heart was beating harder than ever, my fingers shaking.

It was working.

I took a deep breath and then tried to swallow the lump in my throat, then licked my lips.

In this state, I had in about a minute to claim his lips, and I needed to mentally prepare for my first kiss with all I could.

This was going to be a day to remember - the day I kissed Sasuke and by doing so practically signed the marriage-papers!

But well...

No matter how much it hurts to say it, I have to.

Naruto and Sakura surely know how to show up right at the crucial moment.

"-NOOOOOOOOOO!" I heard shouting behind myself and turned to look what made the sound by reflex, and was met by a punch in the face.

Ouch, _Bubble-Gum-Head_.

"Wha- NOT THE FACE _YOU GIANT FOREHEAD_!" I shouted to my biggest rival, also using the moment to let out some steam.

Why was she here now?! She would destroy everything!

"OH, IT ACTUALLY FITS YOU BETTER, _INO-PIG_!" she yelled back.

_There were some few reasons to why this event ended up the way it did._

_One of the foremost was that Ino didn't use her chance to seal the jutsu between herself and Sasuke while she could _(due to being mesmerized by how he looked dazed and reality came across her mind - the realization of how close she was.)

_Two: Sakura never got to know from Tsunade that the sealing was in a kiss, or else she might have been able to steal the kiss from Ino's grasp._

_Tree: they didn't think about the time-limit _(although, if he didn't get kissed in the limit she could just redo the jutsu)

_And the most fatal one was..._

After Sakura had woken up and he had pointed out the direction which Ino had taken, Naruto followed his female teammate to try and help the raven.

He barely lost her sight for a mere second, but soon found her again, this time seemingly shouting at the blonde kunoichi.

"-FITS YOU BETTER, _INO-PIG_!" he heard her. He jumped from a roof to land next to them in one jump. They didn't seem to care.

He turned around and saw Sasuke lying down on the ground with a funny_ (like weird, not amusing... Well, amusing too...)_ look on his face.

"Girls, shouldn't we-"

"DONT BUTT IN_ NARUTO_!" the both female ninjas yelled in unison at him. Naruto flinched, but didn't want to waver.

"If you could just-"

"SHUT _UP!"_ Sakura exclaimed and punched him in the face.

_Now, THAT was the deciding move..._

The hit made Naruto lose his footing, falling sideways away from Sakura and Ino due to the impact. And while falling, his _"Cat-Reflex" _kicked in, making his body spinning to attempt a land on his hands and feet. And Naruto had been halfway turned towards the name-calling girls and the dizzy, drugged boy.

So when he was hit away from the girls and turned in the air to land differently, his hands connected with a wrist and a hand, his body with another body

And his lips with the same pair which he had exchanged kisses with before.

The whole world started spinning for Naruto, but not because of the kiss really, but something else. Suddenly upside and downside was changed, and instead of feeling the ground under his limbs he found it behind his back.

And there was some heavy weight on him...

He opened his eyes _(when did he close them he wondered?) _and then he had to take a double-take.

Strike that: _triple-take_.

Because he saw cerulean eyes, sunlight hair, tanned skin and six whisker marks in front of him.

TBC

**Author's Note: I'm sorry I didn't continue after the kiss, but admit it – that's a good place to end the chapter!**

**Although it's similar to a cliffhanger… *cough***

**Please let me hear your opinions – this time I'm expecting 25 reviews in total!**

**Also I have a pretty long plan on how to develop this series, but I'm open for suggestions! ^^**

**Well C ya! **

**/Domi**

**PS: for those of you who know this better than me – the pairing is boyxboy, so even if I don't have it M-rated, do I still have to put warnings just like with disclaimers?**


	4. Ch4 - Accept it andDeal with it?

**Author's Note:**** This time, I'll only write it in the end, ok? ^^**

**Warning:**** MaleXMale, Shounen Ai, Mild Swearing, Kissing, OOCness, Haven't checked this text through for the 53 times I'd like to have done it before posting it. *Sweatdrop***

**And don't flag, since I highly doubt publishing this will mean me trying to offend anyone! **

**Disclaimer:**** Not mine, have never been, will never be, never would've been anyway. Oh, and you know what? Not any character either.**

**Of course not.**

_**Previously:**_  
_  
"So when he was hit away from the girls and turned in the air to land differently, his hands connected with a wrist and a hand, his body with another body. And his lips with the same pair which he had exchanged kisses with before. The whole world started spinning for Naruto, but not because of the kiss really, but something else. Suddenly upside and downside was changed, and instead of feeling the ground under his limbs he found it behind his back. And there was some heavy weight on him...He opened his eyes (when did he close them he wondered?) and then he had to take a double-take. Strike that: triple-take. Because he saw cerulean eyes, sunlight hair, tanned skin and six whisker marks in front of him."_  
***

Sealed With A Kiss

Chapter 4

**Accept it and… Deal with it..?**

Ino saw the punch – of course she did. She was bickering against Sakura after all, so when the pinkette turned and punched her teammate Ino followed the fist with her eyes. She saw it connect to the cheek.  
She saw Naruto flying backwards.  
_'Oh no…'_  
A small comical _'Smack!'_ sound could be distinguished from the two young men when the blond collided with the "stoned" raven. Sakura and Ino froze right on the spot.  
_'What the-?'_  
Then the both kunoichi gasped in disbelief.  
"No way…" Ino whispered. Her eyes went wide when she saw that yes, Naruto and Sasuke's lips were pressed together. Naruto's eyes widened for a slight second, then Ino and Sakura could see an _odd (it was silver and…wait…was that Gold?!)_ chakra slowly spreading from their lips and out to the rest of the body. It was moving slowly, and somehow neither Sasuke nor Naruto seemed to notice it. Then in less than a blink of an eye _(literally – he didn't blink)_ Naruto's eyes expression changed. It looked as when someone wakes up from a daze, minus the eyes opening. They then opened wider in surprise, only to in the next moment get replaced by a frown.  
_'What's with him all of a sudden..?'_ Ino thought. The next moment Sasuke groaned and moved slightly. Without knowing why, Sakura and Ino held their breaths and prepared themselves for what to come.  
Sasuke stopped moving, and then he opened his eyes abruptly. His gaze locked with Naruto's.  
Then he blinked.  
And blinked again.  
"Wha-Whaaat?" Sasuke said with a doubting tone.

…  
Ok, _that_ was _weird_…  
The blond frowned further while looking at his rival.  
Then something _really weird_ happened.  
Sasuke started to **laugh**.  
Not the _already rare_ low chuckle, but really laugh. He threw his head backwards and let curt, loud noises of amusement slip out. His eyes were narrowed with an expression of mirth laying on them. Ino and Sakura were at loss for words. Naruto's eyes narrowed and gained an expression of annoyance. He gripped the wrist of Sasuke which he was holding firmly enough to create a slight pain for the raven. This efficiently made him stop laughing.  
"Hey, shut it." Naruto growled. Sakura and Ino gasped_. 'Now what the hell is going on?!'_ Ino thought.  
Last time she checked, the jutsu was supposed to link the together and put them in a situation which would undoubtedly make them sooner or later fall in love with each other.  
Well, _herself and Sasuke_ that is.  
So why was Sasuke's behavior so off, and why did Naruto seem to wanna kill him?  
"Sorry… _mister_. Whatever you want me to call you." Sasuke said with the same amused smile as before lingering on his lips. Ino did now see that his gaze was a bit dazed _(no pun or rhyme intended folks! /AN)_ and presumed that perhaps his earlier state from the chloroform and seal was behind his behavior.  
"But the thing is, pal, that you look just like me."  
Three ninjas were took by surprise by these words.  
"What?!" Ino and Sakura said at the same time. The only one able to distinguish Naruto's expression was Sasuke. Sasuke turned to the two girls when hearing their exclamation.  
"Oh? Sakura and Ino? You guys are still here?" the smile got bigger. "Can you guys fill me in? Who's this guy that looks exactly like me? I don't remember creating a shadowclone, and where the hell did Sasuke go?"  
"Hn. I'm right here, dobe."

***

Naruto did a double once again. That sounded exactly like his own voice. He looked back at the person hovering over him. The young man identical to himself looked back at him with an unreadable look in his eyes. Naruto quirked an eyebrow.  
" …You say that you are Sasuke? Hey, don't try to fool me, dude. I know Sasuke the second I see him – heck, sometimes I neither have to see or hear him to know. Now, if you could please stop that transformationjutsu, 'cause hearing someone else speak with my own voice is starting to freak me out her-" he got interrupted by a small smack at his head from the person topping him.  
"Speak for yourself, dobe! Are you seriously so dense that you still haven't noticed that you have been talking with my voice this whole time?" The man in front of him retorted annoyed. Naruto looked at him.  
" …" Naruto thought about it for a second.  
And_ yes_, he hadn't realized yet.  
He _had_ been talking with a voice _identical_ to Sasuke's.  
He turned to look at the whisker marked face, and noticed the frown. And despite the face, despite his own appearance, he could see an expression he knew all too well. One that almost only he could make a certain person musters.  
"Wait a sec… don't tell me you're… _Sasuke_?" The one with blond hair cocked an eyebrow in a sarcastic manner.  
"Hn. You really are a total moron." Sasuke snorted. Naruto was thinking about retorting back when Sasuke's expression seemed to change into a gentle one, catching him off guard.  
"No… way…" taken back to reality, the two friends turned to their side to see Sakura and Ino baffled. The frown reappeared on the features of Naruto's face.  
"Ino… could you explain to us what the fuck you just did?"  
_Oh man, Sasuke sure didn't seem happy with this…_  
Said young woman gulped and reminded herself to breathe before answering her crush's _'question'_, albeit it had seemed more like a sarcastic _threat_.  
"Well, you know the old saying that all people are tied to their soul mate by a red string connected to their pinky? Although the Chinese think it's the feet or somethi-"  
"I'm waiting on you getting to the point here, don't suddenly talk about those pricks."  
Oh my…  
"W-Well, it's a-apparently true, and dad showed me a jutsu that would cut off two people's bonds and connect them to each other instead. A-And the two people left without a partner gets connected instead."  
"So… why have our minds switched bodies?" Ino felt a vein pop up in her forehead.  
"Well, like I would know! Dad only told me to come back together with you when the jutsu had been sealed!" Ino sighed. "And personally I think that would probably be the best thing to do at the moment too."  
" …Hn." Sasuke raised himself, with the cerulean eyes unreadable. Naruto cocked an eyebrow from down below him. Without looking at him, Sasuke reached his hand out to the younger boy on the ground. After a small blink, Naruto took his hand and raised himself up. Naruto dusted invisible dust off his behind.  
"So now we should just head to your old ma-" But Naruto never had the time to continue his sentence.  
Once again, Sakura and Ino gasped in disbelief. Because a head with blond hair were blocking their view, but the way Sasuke seemed to grip the collar of his shirt which Naruto was now 'wearing' and the way he had pulled Naruto close to himself only suggested one thing.  
_Sasuke was kissing Naruto._  
"Wha-Wait - Whaaaaaaat?!" The blonde and pinkette yelled in unison. Naruto let out a small gasp and looked at his rival in disbelief. When the index finger on Sasuke's other hand started to stroke Naruto's cheek he snapped back to reality and pushed Sasuke away. A blush in an oh so intriguing shade of red crept onto his face, and as Sasuke licked his lips Naruto could have sworn his heart skipped a beat. Damn, even with Naruto's own eyes, he could clearly see Sasuke in there. And now Sasuke started to wear an expression of satisfaction induced with a small pinch of disappointment.  
"TEME! What the hell was that for?!" Naruto yelled and flinched at the voice crack which could be distinguished at the end. A smirk crept onto Sasuke's lips after he let his fingers run over them.  
"Dobe. Ino said something about stealing a kiss from me, right? Maybe I was still asleep, but I'm pretty sure I heard her say something like that. So maybe because telling her from the beginning that the jutsu was a mind-swap technique would make her embarrassed, her father only told her to come to him later with me to explain it then." Everyone gathered looked at each other confused. Feeling that everyone had probably understood what he had said so far, Sasuke continued;  
"But I highly doubt he expect us to fall in love with each other merely by making us switch bodies – and I'm sure the idea of me in his daughter's body wouldn't be so very appealing either. So we should be able to change back, right? And so I thought the most plausible way to turn back would be for us to kiss, since that's the way we switched in the first way. And well, kissing is always a good start for developing feelings, am I right?" Sasuke then turned to Naruto only, and with an amused smirk and a small wink said;  
"Now, we all know you are a perv, _Na-ru-to_, but only _a dobe_ would ever get so worked up for such a small thing as a kiss." And just as before, Sasuke succeeded to bring out a full reaction from the ninja despite being in Naruto's shape. Said _blond (or should we call him 'Natural blond' due to the circumstances?... I think I'll go with that/AN)_ turned into an even darker interesting shade of crimson.  
"Oh you just shut up, will ya! Desperate circumstance or not, you could've at least told me before!" Naruto exclaimed with distinguishable exasperation in his voice. The girls also reacted with anger to hide their disappointment and frustration to the situation, but Sasuke cut them half through.  
"It doesn't matter what you two think of the situation, since it's your fault." At this he turned towards Ino, and then he turned towards Sakura when continuing. "And your too, since _you_ are the one who pulled the trigger by practically _launching_ Naruto towards me with an unnecessarily hard punch just because he tried to stop _your stupid worthless bickering!_" when done he inhaled deeply while everyone looked at him stunned. Sasuke was right, and they all knew that.  
Sasuke found himself close to saying something like 'And even if my theory was wrong, it was a nice kiss. And don't try to deny that you enjoyed it, Naruto, it was obvious…' but with help from all of his self-control, Sasuke managed to put on a frown and hide any evidence of that though ever showing up in his mind.  
Naruto's body or not, he was not going to behave any more out of character then he already had merely by that.  
Sakura and Ino were at loss for words. Just when Naruto was about to suggest them going to talk with Ino's dad now, Sakura exclaimed with her fists clenched and her eyes shut, tears almost visible in the corner of one eye;  
"Well, whatever! It's not like everyone meet their soul mate in a lifetime, and you two have more of a _"Love-hate"_ relationship than a _"Lovey-dovey"_ one to the extent that I highly doubt you being able to change that rivalry into appreciation whatever happens! I don't think that just because you guys got bonded means you can't fall in love with someone else!" she opened her eyes and looked at them almost defiantly. "I'm not gonna give up. Not yet!"  
Naruto and Ino looked at her surprised, while the expression in Naruto's face showing Sasuke's reaction concerning her exclamation directed towards him was unreadable. When a slight chuckle emitted from him and they all turned towards him. He looked up and into Sakura's eyes, amusement belonging to him clearly seen in the cerulean eyes.  
"Then try. It would be futile, but you might as well try. I won't stand in your way, but remember that I won't fall either. Neither for you…" then, he turned towards Ino. "Nor you. Now, let's get this over with for crying out loud. If we want to get rid of this situation then we should talk to Inoichi as suggested from the start. Not stand here complaining about all of this." He then turned in the direction of the Yamanaka-clan's residence, with his friends coming right after.

***

"Atchoo!" Inoichi blew his nose into a handkerchief and slightly pondered if maybe someone was talking about him. He looked outside his window worried.  
Ino had gone out two hours ago to do the jutsu, and still hadn't come back with or without Sasuke. Not that he doubted her being able to take care of herself, but as a parent who knew how long it took to find the target and perform the jutsu to then later return, he was starting to feel slightly uneasy. Sure – the thought of the young man inside his daughter's body was not in any way welcomed or invited, however he had hesitantly handed over the ancient jutsu to his daughter. And that part of the jutsu wouldn't kick in until the second kiss after the sealing unless she already was tied to him by fate.

That time after the chunin exams when Naruto along with his friends had succeeded to bring Sasuke back, Ino's feelings towards the raven had somehow changed. Sasuke had started to slightly smile again, become more social, and be more like before he had challenged Naruto at the hospital.

Sure – Inoichi had heard about that occurrence. Kakashi had talked to all the parents of the shinobi which had graduated the academy the same year as Sasuke, telling them to try and discreetly tell their children to be nicer to Sasuke. All the parents had complied. As shinobi, they all knew how easily stress could agitate one from the slightest remark, sometimes leading to irrational, impulsive decisions.  
However, Ino saw Sasuke changing back to his former self, like everyone else. Before Naruto left to train with Jiraya, Sasuke spent a lot of time on associating with his friends again. The flirty remarks dropped. She started fawning more. And then Ino was smitten with him in the same proportion as Sakura.  
Inoichi had thought it would eventually stop, that she would find out why she actually talked more about her own team members – especially one of them – than the Hidden Leaf's young heartthrob. But it grew more; she started worrying for him when he was in his blue state of mind after Naruto left. Seeing her being dragged down by her feelings had been tough for Inoichi and his wife.  
That was why he had gone so far as to allow her to use the jutsu. Hopefully that decision hadn't been wrong.  
That's why when Ino finally came into view in the window, her father exhaled relieved. She seemed to be talking to someone - probably Sasuke - and sure, Inoichi saw the raven. He raised himself to open the door to meet them when he glanced once again towards the window and stopped in his step abruptly.  
Because, Sakura and Naruto showed up too.  
A frown showed up on Inoichi's features. _'Why bring them here too?' _he thought, and then realization hit him_: __'What if the jutsu had gone wrong?'_

The four teenagers sat around the table with one cup of tea each and Ino's father as company. Inoichi massaged his temples as Sasuke and Naruto calmly sipped on their tea and the girls fidgeted nervously. Which was understandable: the girls were at fault and the boys were the victims.  
"So what you are trying to tell me here..." The elder began, trying to remember all the details of the story told.  
"Is that you all by coincidence met at the square where the market is held, and as Ino was to leave with Sasuke and that way have Naruto to deal with Sakura, mentioned asleep people woke up, leaving Ino in a pinch and escaping with Sasuke..." Ino felt the tension rising. Her father had listened to their full story without moving an inch or making a sound, but judging by his tone he didn't like any of this.  
"But then Naruto and the newly awoke Sakura decided to follow, and interrupted you after you had put the seal on Sasuke and stunned him. Am I right so far?" The girls nodded while Sasuke refilled his cup after a questioning glance towards Inoichi and a small nod as approval, and Naruto absentmindedly stirred around in his tea with a spoon which no one had seen him attain.  
"And that's where... Naruto, would you please describe it again?" Ino's father said and turned towards Sasuke in the blond shape, but then mentally reminded himself and turned towards the natural blond in his rival's shape. Naruto stopped stirring for a moment, ignoring Sasuke's challenging glare towards Naruto's spoon, and looked up at the man with a halfhearted smile.  
"Well, it all happened fast, but in my opinion I was exposed to practically copy writhed name-callings, a straight right to my cheek, a clumsy landing on a teme and then feeling drugged while trapped inside an emo, whom was all of a sudden topping me." All of it was said while he performed emphasizing gestures with the spoon, which Sasuke's glare didn't leave once. Despite the situation, Inoichi couldn't help the small smile coming up on his face. The black eyes of Naruto were showing so many emotions he had never seen in any Uchiha's eyes, nevertheless at the same time, in the way Naruto managed to show a mixture of feelings.  
Indeed, even in this shape and while having the natural raven's voice, it was no doubt Naruto talking to him. Inoichi the turned towards the girls, trying to put words to how big of a mess they had created for merely less than an hour ago. Giving up, he put his hand on his forehead in exasperation, meanwhile Sasuke in the background were trying to make Naruto tell him where he had managed to achieve that freaking spoon.  
The girls looked at him with regret written on their features, and lowered their heads after receiving the man's gaze with disappointment. Ino was most saddened for disappointing her father, but even though it was alike Sakura held it differently. She had always looked up to Inoichi for as much as her own father, since she used to play with Ino as a kid. Having him disappointed in her hurt more than she would've thought it should.

Meanwhile, Naruto made a face, sticking out his tongue towards Sasuke.

The man noticed their expressions and couldn't help but feel a tad bit pity for them. He patted their shoulders gently.

"Well, what's done is done, and there's nothing we can do about it. All we can do is accept it and deal with it."

Albeit they were strained, Inoichi felt relieved when the girls smiled towards him. He gave their shoulders an encouraging squeeze before turning towards the now fighting other youngsters. Sasuke was struggling while trying to get the spoon out of the grasp from the natural blond under himself who had the utensil just out of reach with the longer arm of the two. Also, that seemed to agitate Sasuke even more, since he had always been the one of them with the advantage of being taller and have longer limbs, which was now changed since he wasn't in his own body anymore.

The girls sighed at the view and Inoichi couldn't help but chuckle at the display.

Well, that was until Sasuke lost his footing and fell on top of Naruto, once again locking lips with the young man.

The girls gasped in surprise, the boys seemed as struck by lightning and then swiftly parted as fast as they could, literally scooting to one corner each in the room, as far away from each other as possible - and the eldest Yamanaka made - in loss of any other fitting word - a facepalm.

"You two really have to stop doing that..." He muttered, trying to gain eye contact with the two boys that had apparently started a stare down challenge the moment he had looked away. And then somebody knocked on his door, pretty aggressively if I may add. Not able to take the tension building up and the sparks firing off between the rivals' eyes as the two silently girls cheered for Sasuke, he went to get it. And found the fifth Hokage at his doorstep, who did not seem to be in a particularly good mood.

"You, my friend-" she started, then looked inside and locked eyes with everyone gathered, silencing them all with her authority and gaze. "-and all of you too, have a lot of explaining to do."

…TBC…

**Author's Note:  
1st of**_**; Please don't hate me for updating this late**_**! School has become **_**real torture**_** nowadays, and when I **_**do**_** have time to do what I want, I usually end up with my family or friends ^.^'**

**I neither have time for reading nor writing anything anymore, and it's depressing to no end =_=**

**Once again, I'd like to thank my patient friend and beta **_**codenamemise**_**, who somehow always manage to endure my horrible antics ^^'**

**And also, I've now decided to write small story sneak peeks for what to come in the next chapter at the end of the updates. And I'll also write warnings at the top, just like I did this time ^^. Chapter 5 is on the go, I've already written at least two pages and I can't wait until I can post it! X3**

**PS: Thanks a bunch for all you reviews, I always feel a pleasant smile creeping up on my face when reading them 3 **

**PPS: While already mentioning reviews; I'm not putting any goals for how many reviews I should have 'till next chapter update, but I'd still appreciate your opinions on what I write**

_**Chapter 5: Why have Naruto and Sasuke not been able to switch back, after already kissing three times? Is there a catch with the jutsu?**_

_**And why does Lady Tsunade think that some group rearranging are necessary to solve this situation?**___

  
**Until the next time **

**C ya! **

_**/ Domi**___


End file.
